SkyToons 2 - Attack on Squid!
by ZCrystalZ
Summary: Sky, Ty, Jason, and the rest of Minecraftity were reminded one day, of the terror of being at the Squids' mercy. They fight for Minecraftity even though they are on the brink of extinction. Even though some die from missions, the remains of Minecraftians stay strong and fight for their lost ones, especially Sky. Rated T for violence.


**SkyToons**** #2 – Attack on Squid!**

**Welcome to SkyToons #2 - Attack on Squid!**

**Here is the information!**

* * *

_**Characters**_

**Sky - Eren**

**Ty - Mikasa**

**Jason - Armin**

**Dawn - Will replace the Mother and play as Sky's girlfriend.**

**Seto - Captain Levi**

**Ant - Commander Erwin**

**Toby - Ms. Hanges**

**Tyler - Sasha (Potato Girl)**

**Mitch - Jean**

**Jerome - Connie**

**Ashley - Annie**

**SSundee - Hannes**

* * *

_**Squids/Titans**_

**The Squid - The Titan**

**Derpollous Squid - Colossal Titan**

**Derpy Squid - Armored Titan**

**Female Squid - Female Titan**

* * *

_**Districts**_

**Blockun - Shiganshina**

**Cubarl - Trost**

* * *

_**Chapter One, The Fall of Blockun, Part One**_

The Flowers were swaying in the breezy wind…

**_/Sky's Dream\ _**

Squids were taking out numbers of innocent Minecraftians away. Blood from the Minecraftians litter the ground. But I see a figure in a Squid's grasp. The Squid snaps its neck and tosses the Minecraftian away.

I woke up in a cold sweat. I started breathing heavily.

"Huh? Ty…"

Ty was sitting in front of me.

"Dude, we should be getting back." He said

"What are we doing here…?" I asked Ty.

"You were _that_ deep asleep that you're still only half-awake? But we were mining and you fainted when I tripped and dropped butter into lava… "

"No… I'm not half-awake. But I'm still a little angered about that mining trip. It just feels like I had this _really _long dream or something… What was it about? I can't remember…"

Ty stands up and picks up his pickaxe some coal. He notices something in Sky's eye.

"Sky. Why are you crying?" Ty asks.

"Huh?" I felt around where my eye was, and sure enough, I felt a teardrop.

Squids are seen clawing Wall Blockaria, trying to get to the Minecraftians.

"Listen! It was by Notch's great wisdom that the walls were built! The great butter walls are His divine work! No_ one_ must be allowed to defile the walls!" A Man was announcing.

* * *

"Don't you dare tell anyone I was crying," Sky says to Ty.

"I won't." Ty replies. "Still dude, crying for no real reason... You should have Dawn check on you."

"Don't be stupid! I can't tell her!"

"What are you cryin' about, Sky?" A voice says. SSundee walks up to them.

"Did Ty get on your case about somethin'?" SSundee asks.

"Huh?! What makes you think I was crying?!" Sky yells. "Whoa, you smell like dough and frosting!"

3 of SSundee's comrades were laughing.

"It's like, come on, y'know? It's not cool to pie someone's face," one of them says. Sky looks behind SSundee to see

"Oh. You were trying to give and make cake.…" Sky concludes.

"You guys wanna join in?" SSundee asks.

"Actually, uh… Don't you have work?" Sky tells SSundee.

"Yup! We're guardin' the gate today! We're stuck all day, so we end up getting hungry. If my cakes give people nausea, so what? It's no big deal."

"Do you know what a big deal is?! Do you know what a big deal is?! I'll tell you what a big deal is listen you piece of poop! If something happens, would you be able to fight like _that_?!" Ty yells.

"Whad'ya mean, "If something happens"?"

"You know what I mean! I'm talking about if _they_ break the walls and get into the city!"

"Oww… Geez, Ty. Don't go yellin' like that."

One of SSundee's comrades, Bane, gets up and walks towards them. "You've got spunk, Ty! If they _do_ bust down the walls, we'll take care of business, don't you worry. But that ain't happen once in the last hundred years."

"Still, Bodil says there's nothing more dangerous than being complacent like that!" Sky argues.

"Bodil, huh? Yeah, he's got a point. He saved the town from a zombie infection. I can't argue with him. Still, they're another story altogether. When you're a soldier, you get to see those things swimming, or roaming around outside while you're on wall reinforcement duty and stuff. These walls are fifty meters tall, though. I can't see 'em getting through." SSundee says.

"Then… you're not actually prepared to fight them at all?!" Sky yells.

"Nope!" SSundee answers plainly.

"Wh-What?! Then drop the "Block Regiment (Garrison Regiment)" name for "Wall Construction Squad" instead!"

"Not a bad idea! But you gotta understand, Sky. If a soldier's doing his job things have seriously gone to the Nether. It's better when everyone's calling us useless freeloaders; it means peaceful mode for us all."

At this comment, Sky gets angered and tightens his fist. "Sure, we can stay inside the walls our entire lives and do nothing but eat and sleep! But… that basically… That basically makes us cattle!"

SSundee is shocked from what Sky said. The group of men starts laughing, and Zane says, "Man, you're one plucky kid, all right! For someone who's totally helpless! Right, SSundee?!"

"Huh? Y-Yeah." SSundee stutters. Sky and Ty start walking away, into the town. SSundee starts calling out to them. "Hey! Sky!"

"What a weirdo!" Zane yells.

"Wait… Don't tell me he wants to join the Cube Regiment?" SSundee whispers to himself.

* * *

"Sky, I'd forget about the Cube Regiment if I were you."

"What?! You think the Cube Regiment is a joke too?!"

"Dude, it's not about what I think…"

Suddenly, the bell rings, signaling the front gate is opening.

"The Cube Regiment is back! They're gonna open the front gate! Let's go see the heroes return, Ty!" Sky says with excitement

"Wait, What!-"

The Cube Regiment enters the front gate with many injured comrades and less comrades than they had before the mission. Sky and Ty are seen behind the crowd of people watching the soldiers come in, trying to get a glimpse of the heroes.

"Dangit! I can't see!" Sky yells.

Sky and Ty stand on top of wooden blocks to get a better look. Commander Ant or Taylor, glances at Sky, seeing he is smiling- Ant's gaze hit the floor in depression. Sky wonders what's wrong, until he looks back and sees many comrades injured and sad due to lost lives.

"They're the only ones who made it back? The rest must've been killed, or captured by Squids. This is what they get for going outside the walls." A man says.

"Juan! Juan! Excuse me… I don't see my son Juan anywhere… Do you know where he is?" A lady asks one of the soldiers.

"This is Juan's mother. Go get it." The soldier said.

They gave her something wrapped in a small blanket stained with blood. She looks at it with fearful eyes. The lady unwraps the blanket. Shockingly, covered in the blanket is a bloody broken pickaxe the she gave to him. On the handle, is engraved "Juan's Trusty Pickaxe". She starts sobbing from the fact that her son is "missing in action".

The man sighs in depression and says "It's all we could retrieve…" The lady collapses to the ground and starts sobbing harder. The mean bends down to her level.

"But… my son… He helped in battle, right?" The lady asks, still crying a little.

The soldier is shocked from her words. "Even if he didn't achieve direct greatness… surely my son's death helped Minecraftity fight back, right?!" She continues.

Still shocked, the man answers "Of course…! No… On the latest mission, we… No… Just like all the other missions…"

He starts yelling "… WE ACHIEVED NOTHING AT ALL! My incompetence has done nothing but needlessly send Minecraftian soldiers to their death! WE HAVEN'T FOUND OUT ANYTHING ABOUT THEM!" Everyone; including the lady, Sky, and Ty, look at him in shock. Soon, the Cube Regiment continues leaving.

* * *

"Talk about gruesome," A man says.

"You can say that again," The man next to him says. "Our emeralds are basically going to feeding and fattening those things up now."

Sky hears this and takes out his wooden sword and hits the man on the head with the hilt.

"What the Nether, you little punk?!"

Sky raises his sword again, this time his blade aiming at the man. Ty sees this and quickly starts dragging Sky away.

"H-Hey! What are you doing, Ty?!" Sky cries out.

"Hey! Get back here, you!" The man yells.

"Ty! Let go of me!"

Ty throws Sky into a lake, causing a massive splash. Sky quickly swims up and regains his breath and feels around his body for his sunglasses. But luckily, the items were on the ground.

"What's the big idea?! Now the ores are all over the place!"

"Sky. Have you changed your mind about joining the Cube Regiment?" Ty asks.

Sky glares at Ty, and then ignores the question. "Help pick this up." Sky says quietly.

"It's not _that _bad of a mess, man." Ty comments.

* * *

"We're Home." Sky announces as he opens the door. "Welcome back." Dawn greets.

Sky starts putting the coal into the furnaces. His Dawn sees this and praises him "Wow, Sky! You actually worked hard! The last time you did was 2 years ago! That was when you came back with loads of butter! Ever since then you never worked hard because there was no more butter in the mines since you took it all."

"Yeah…"

Dawn looks at him straight in the eye, through his sunglasses. She sees that his eyes are closed, which means he's lying. She yanks his glasses off.

"What do you want?" Sky says, opening his eyes quickly.

"Your eyes were closed when you said that. That shows that you're lying. You had Ty help you, didn't you?"

"Oh? You're leaving Bodil?" Sky asks his Bulgarian friend, ignoring the question.

"Yeah… I need to work on some blueprints for a parkour map!" The Bulgarian says excitedly. "It'll take a couple of days to actually build it, though."

Dawn is polishing some tools, Bodil is finishing up some mushroom stew, Sky and Ty are eating slices of watermelon. Breaking the silence, Ty announces "Sky says he wants to join the Cube Regiment."

Dawn drops a butter pickaxe which causes it to break the handle. Bodil does a spit take of mushroom stew. Ty's eyes are filled with guilt of telling. "T-Ty! I told you not to say ANYTHING!"

"Sky!" Sky's girlfriend shouts. "What are you thinking?! Do you know how many people have died outside the butter walls?!"

"Y-Yeah, I know-"

"Then…!"

"Sky." Bodil says. "Why do you want to go out there?"

"I want to know what the outside world is like!" Sky answers. "I don't want to live my entire life in ignorance inside these butter walls! Plus… If no one else is willing to take their place, then the lives of all who've died will be for nothing!"

"I understand… Simon is about to trash my office cause he doesn't want me to put him into terror- I mean parkour maps anymore… So I better hurry! Dawn, I know you care for Sky. But words can't hold back Minecraftian curiosity. Sky, when I finish a blueprint, I'll show you my basement that I've kept secret all this time."

"FO RIZZLES?!" Sky screams.

"OH MY GOSH! HI TRIPLE! WAIT UP! DON'T FINISH WHATEVER YOU'RE CRAFTING! I NEED TO STEAL YOUR CRAFTING TABLE!" Bodil calls out to his friend outside. "You'll _NEVER_ CATCH IT _OR_ ME ALIVEEE!" Triple yells. The Bulgarian quickly runs out with his incredible parkour skills.

"Just forget it. Joining the Cube Regiment is a dumb idea!" Dawn shouts.

"What?! Dumb?! People who don't mind living like livestock are the dumb ones, if you ask me!" Sky argues. He starts running away in anger.

"Sky!... Ty, he gets himself into mischief easily. If anything ever happens, you need to be there if I can't! Whether he and I won't be together, I don't care. I just wish the best for him."

"Promise, Dawn."

* * *

"What's the matter?! If you don't like it, let's see you fight back!" A man says pushing Jason, causing him to fall.

"Y-Yeah, Right!" Jason stutters. "That would be flying to _your_ level!" **(A/N Get it… "Flying" Cause Jason's skin has a jetpack… Har, har, har….)**

"Say what?!" The bully says.

"You know I'm right! That's why you chose to cause violence. Because you can't argue back! Which means you concede defeat to me, right?!"

"Shut up, know-it-all!"

The bully takes out his wooden sword and raises it. The bully's two friends crack their knuckles.

"Don't _touch_ him!" Sky yells from a distance. He comes rushing towards them.

"Wow… It's Sky! That idiot's back for more?!"

"Does he _want_ his butt kicked?!"

"We'll tear you're a new one!" The bullies yell. Suddenly, Ty starts sprinting towards them as well… "T-Ty's with him?! SCREW THIS! LET'S GET OUTTA HERE!" The men start fleeing from Ty. Sky starts panting.

"One look at me and they ran off!" Sky says proudly, but unaware they were afraid from Ty.

"No, it was Ty they saw…" Jason points out. "Oww!" He cries when he tries to stand up.

"Hey! You 'kay, Jason?!" Sky said walking towards him to help his hurt friend. Sky offers him a hand and Jason stares at it.

"I can get up on my own…" Jason says quietly. He stumbles to his feet.

"Oh." Sky say scratching his head.

* * *

"I said Minecraftity needs to venture into the outside world at some point…" Jason tells Sky and Ty. "…and they beat me up and called me a heretic."

"Dang…" Sky says under his breath, throwing a piece of cobblestone into a river. "Why does everyone look down on people just for wanting to go outside?!"

"Well, because we've had a hundred years of peace by staying inside the butter walls. They're worried that going outside carelessly will invite them inside the walls. The Royal Minecrafter government's policies have made having _any_ interest in the outside world is a taboo." Jason answers.

"Touché…. But it's _our_ lives! We can risk them if we want!" Sky argues.

"NOPE!" Ty shouts. Jason and Sky glance at Ty. "FORGET about it, bro."

"Which reminds me… I CANT _BELIEVE _you told Dawn! On her watch, she won't let me do anything dangerous." Sky says to Ty.

"Dude, since when did I agree to things?" Ty says adjusting his headphones.

"So, what did she say?" Jason asks.

"Well… Let's say she's pissed at me.

"At least she isn't _as_ mad when you pranked her last time. It figures. Indeed, I think people are crazy if they think we'll be safe inside these butter walls forever. I mean, butter is _very_ fragile but strong. Just because the butter hasn't broken for a hundred years guarantee that they won't fall today… And yet…" Jason pauses, for a long time. Until- **_BOOOOOOOOM ZAP! _**The trio falls onto the cold hard stone from the ear-shrieking, heart shocking, scared-out-of-your-pants-and-you-peed-yourself-and -shocking-your-mind. Everyone else in district Blockun collapse too.

"Wh-What was that?!" Jason shouts.

"An explosion?! Bodil… don't tell me he was playing with TNT minecarts again…" Sky answers. Jason starts running towards the explosion to investigate.

"Hey, Jason!" Sky and Ty start running after him.

* * *

"What is it?! What do you see?!" Sky asks Jason, who is staring at the walls. Sky looks towards where he is looking to see a Squid looking over the butter walls.

"T-That can't be! THAT WALL IS 51 METERS TALL!" Jason screams.

"I-It's one of _them_... A SQUID!" Sky cries. The Squid uses its tentacles and makes a giant hole. Everycrafter sprints away while screaming in agony. Pieces of butter, stone, and wood are thrown everywhere, either crushing Minecraftians or smashing into buildings.

"I-It… opened a hole in the butter…" Jason stutters.

A Squid; smaller than the one who destroyed the wall walked through the hole, meeting many Minecrafters for it to murder. Minecraftians scream "They're inside! The Squids have gotten inside! EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR DEAR LIVES!"

"We need to run too! Sky!" Jason says, watching Sky walk forward.

"My house is in that direction! DAWN!" Sky screams. Ty runs with Sky towards the direction of the house.

"Ty!" Jason just watches terror happen before his eyes. "It's all over… Countless Squids… are going to overrun the city!"

Sky and Ty are running through the town. Minecraftians are either crying to help their injured family, or just running for their dearest lives before being overrun by a Squid.

"_It __**couldn't**__ have hit our home! Just around this corner… our house is standing there, like always_!" Sky thinks to himself. He gasps when he sees house replaced by rubble.

"DAWN!" Sky screams. They find Dawn stuck under wood and stone but still alive and breathing.

"Sky!-" Ty yells.

"Ty! Grab that end! We gotta move this pillar!" Sky interrupts. They lift the pillar as much as they can. They gasp when they see a nearby Squid spotting them, which makes them lift even harder.

"Hurry, dude!" Sky yells at Ty.

"I know!" Ty replies.

"The Squids have gotten inside, haven't they? Sky, Ty, just run! Hurry!" Dawn orders.

"I want to. But I can't leave you here and live without you, SO HURRY!" Sky cries.

"Cobblestone crushed my legs. Even if I could get out, I wouldn't be able to run…" Dawn tells them.

"I'll carry you, then!" Sky yells.

"SKY! JUST LISTEN TO ME! YOU CAN ATLEAST DO THIS LAST THING!" Dawn screams back. Ty starts to tear up, but manages to yell "No…! NO! We're getting you out!" The Squid starts coming closer.

"If you don't go now… All three of us are gonners!" Dawn says. SSundee comes in to save them.

"SSundee!" Dawn cries in relief. "Tell Sky and Ty to go!"

"Dood, don't underestimate me! I'm gon' save all you doods from the Squid." SSundee says proudly. He turns around to where The Squid is and charges at it.

"WHAT?! Don't fight it!" Dawn screams.

"_Yeah, I could save my friends for sure. Just gon' slay that Squid._" SSundee thinks to himself. He comes to an immediate stop when he's in front of The Squid. The Squid's piercing blood red eyes look into SSundee's, which is now full of fear. He's never encountered a Squid this big and terrifying. SSundee puts his diamond sword away and grabs Sky and Ty.

"HEY!" Sky shouts at SSundee. "WHAT THE NETHER ARE YOU DOING?!"

Dawn just sighs in relief that her boyfriend is safe. It was a strong, but tough decision for her to choose. But she knows what fate has stored for her next… Sky is still screaming for Dawn still.

"Hey! Dawn is still…!" Sky shouts.

"Don't worry Sky! You just have to survive! Don't fail me now! You never did, so don't start now! I love you…" Dawn screams, but whispers the last part. Dawn remembers that Ty said Sky wants to join the Cube Regiment. Her eyes widen at the thought he will join after this. "Don't Join…"

Suddenly, The Squid towers over the broken house. Sky and Ty gasp. The Squid starts digging through the rubble to pick up Dawn. All Sky can do is yell at The Squid as it holds his girlfriend. Dawn tries to fight out of its grasp. The Squid becomes annoyed and snaps her neck and throws the now dead body, away.

"NO…!" Sky cries. He starts sobbing uncontrollably. Ty just watches in awe then, starts crying. SSundee doesn't dare to look back, but tears form in his eyes as well, knowing what happened.

_"Minecraftity was suddenly reminded that day… of the terror of being at The Squids' mercy... of the humiliation of like being trapped between iron bars like a cell…" Sky thinks to himself…_

**A/N**

**Well… I think I was both sad and happy writing this. People dying, crying, sobbing, depressed, killed, hearts-ripped-out-metaphorically-and-litteraly-fro m-getting-slaughtered-by-evil-big-derpy-disgracing -squids. That escalated quickly… Anywho, I'm looking forward to next chapters. I never wrote a chapter this long. There might be A LOT of dialogue as you saw towards the beginning. Perfect for a kid's play! Dunno who's gonna be a 51 meter-tall squid kicking down the walls...Dunno who's gonna be The Squids and kill the audience. Wow, my mind is just dark today. Don't blame me, I just watched Sky play Epic Jump Map Halloween Finale! **

**_*Warning! From this point on in this A/N, it will be weird...*_**

**Oh and I don't know why I made #2 of SkyToons already… I just REALLY, REALLY, REALLY wanted to make a SkyDoesMinecraft version of this. Oh, I just thought about something that's going to be a problem. Remember when Jean saw Mikasa he immediately fell for her? That's gonna be a problem with a guy liking a guy. I AM TOTALLY NOT DOING ANYTHING THAT INVOLVES YAOI! I'll see you guys later! 'Till next time, this is Crystal as always! Baiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! NOPE NEVERMIND But guess what! SkyToons #3 will be made soon! It's The Fullbutter Alchemist! Now you're probably like "Wow… Are you kidding me?! #3 ALREADY?! Don't Do Dis!" Yes. Yes I did this. Now fo rizzles… **

**"Bless yo face. IF you sneezed during this chapter bless YOU! Peace off, ****_BOOP_****!" Toby shouts.**

**"Baiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii i" Sky screams, or "This is Sky, and I'll see you later recruits!" (Old outro)**

**"Peash off!" Ty cries out.**

**"Take care!" Mitch yells.**

**"SLURPSLURSPLRSULSPRSULPSLRSLPRPSPLP" Jerome slurps.**

**Sorry…**

**"'Till NEXT TIME PEOPLE! THIS IS ZCRYSTAL AND I WILL SEE YOUR BUTTS LATER! G' BYE MY OLD HAGS!" Z yells, very, very, very loudly. Well you guys are officially Buttsaggington… *Ahem* "I WILL SEE YOUR ****BUTTS**** LATER! G'BYE MY ****OLD HAGS****!" :D I don't- I don't even know…. *facekeyboard* You guys are probably scared right now. I can't blame you. Stay tuned… for more scarring things from me!**


End file.
